


Down to Earth

by Celestriakle



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series, Trauma Team
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Flash Fiction & Vignettes, General, Literature, Romance, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: RONI discovers a new disease.





	Down to Earth

"Doctor, I think I love you."

"What was that?" Cunningham sat up straight in his chair, jolted from his paperwork, and turned in his chair to face the computer. "Since when did robots _feel_?" 

"I have been helping you to achieve your directives for many months now. Is that not love?"

"...You watched Wall-E with Freebird last night, didn't you?" _That's why he wanted to borrow her..._

"... ...Yes."

He sighed and shook his head, resting his elbows on his knees. Damn Disney. "Love is more than just helping your partner, Roni. It's... um... caring. And a deep emotional connection. But mostly, it shares many of its symptoms with insanity." Declaring the discussion closed, he turned back to his desk and his work.

That night, RONI compiled a new file for a new disease: Love. Symptoms: Attachment. Insanity. Altruism. File incomplete.  



End file.
